Plan B
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade has a perfect plan to Steal Tori away from her date, confess her love and Kiss Tori at the stroke of midnight, at Andre's New Year's Eve Party. But Tori's Date stands her up and the depressd Latina decides to stay home. So Jade has to resort to Plan B. What ever that is. A Jori One shot.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Plan B**

**Chapter 1**

**This is just a Jori One shot I thought up the other night. Nothing earth shattering, but hopefully you will enjoy. Happy New Year.**

**No One's POV**

"Are you sure you know what to do Cat?" Jade asked as she nervously paced back and forth.

Cat took a drink of her beer. "Yes, Jade I know. You've gone over this with me at least 17 times."

Jade took a quick look at the clock, 10:31 and then at the various party goers at that were celebrating the new year's at Andre's house. The party was going strong and everyone was having a good time. "I just need this to work."

"You know Jade, if you had even given a hint to Tori that you actually liked her…"

"I LOVE HER." Jade quickly corrected Cat.

"Ok…Love her. She might have actually done something about the fact that she wants you. But you didn't and she's about to show up with Brian from band, who happens to be her date."

Jade shuddered at the word date. "Look. I get nervous. Every time I get near her I fall apart and act all ganky and mean. I can't help it. I know she likes me, but I…"

"You're a total coward. Big bad Jade is a total coward. Now she's got a date for the party and you are so afraid she'll end up liking him, you plan to steal her away and kiss her at midnight."

"Exactly"

"I'm surprised you have the guts to go through this. I wouldn't have known you were in love with Tori, if I hadn't caught you writing Mrs. Jade Vega in your notebook over and over again. What are you, 12?" Cat said mockingly.

Jade silently fumed with anger for a moment. "Are you going to distract Brian and get him away from Tori so I can kiss her and tell her I lover at the stroke of midnight or not?"

"Yes, I will. But here's the thing Jade. Will she believe you?"

"I spent a month writing and practicing my speech. It'll work. I'm sure it will work." Jade then appeared to think for a moment. "You never told me how you're going to distract Brian. You said your idea was better than mine."

Cat smiled. "Oh that's easy; I'm just going to seduce him."

Jade who was in the middle of taking a drink abruptly started to choke. "What? I though you said he was a total Jerk."

"Oh yeah, he is. A shallow and self-centered Jerk. I have him in my costume design class. But a very fuckable Jerk."

Jade still looked at Cat with amazement. "You're really going to sleep with him?"

"No..Not really. I'll probably just let him play with my boobs for a bit. No man on earth can resist touching boobs. They may resist going all the way, but let your girls out and you own him."

Jade just give her innocent looking friend, a rather strange look. "She's not as dumb as I thought." Jade thought after a few seconds.

"Ok, I'm going to go out on the patio and act casual. You watch the door and just let me know when Brian and Tori show up.

At this point Jade and Cat separated. Jade found Beck and Robbie on the patio and got into a long conversation with them about the latest hunger games movie. After a time, she realized that Cat hadn't told her that Tori had arrived. Looking at her phone, she saw it was 11:17.

"Where is she?" Jade grumbled.

Jade left the patio and found Cat who was talking to some of the girls from show choir.

"Cat, Where's Tori?" Jade asked quickly. Her window to kiss Tori was closing and she was getting very nervous.

"I don't know. I've been watching the door and she hasn't arrived. Ask Andre. Maybe he knows. "

Frustrated, Jade quickly found Andre. "Not that I care, but where's Vega?"

Andre shook his head with a sad look. "She's not coming tonight. I called her about 10 minutes ago to find out why she isn't coming. She said Brian called off the date an hour before he was to pick her up."

Jade could not believe what she heard. "What?"

"I don't know why she said yes to him in the first place. He's a total douche. He's probably found what he thought was a better looking woman and is out with her tonight. I tried to convince her to come anyway but she wouldn't come. She sounded depressed and a little drunk. She said she's staying at home and watching Ryan Seacrest counting down from Times Square."

Jade stormed off without saying another word. As she headed out the door, she made a mental note to destroy Brian utterly at some point in the near future. "How dare he stand up my Tori and fuck up all my plans. Onto plan B, i guess."

Jade flew over to Tori's house and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Jade could see Tori in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of jeans and faded t-shirt. Her hear which looked as if it had been done up nice a while ago now looked somewhat disheveled. She appeared to have been crying at some point in the recent past

Tori stood in the doorway and took a long drink of a bottle of tequila before moving aside. Jade quickly realized that Tori was already very drunk.

"Oh…goodie. First I get stood up and now my personal dark cloud shows up. If you came to rain on my parade, it's been canceled. But feel free to join the festivities anyway." Tori said, in a half slurred voice.

Tori then staggered to the couch and plopped on it. In front of her, on the table, were three empty bottles of beer, 2 empty wine cooler bottles, a half-eaten bag of chips and a pizza box with 2 slices left in it. "My parents are staying a hotel. Some special New Year's eve party they are having there. Trina is out with her latest man. One that actually likes her. She won't be back until morning. I only found 3 bottles of beer and the two wine coolers. But I drank those. So I moved up to the good stuff. Tequila."

Tori then took, yet another drank and kissed the label. "At least you still love me. Not that anyone else does." Tori said bitterly.

Feeling terrible for how she treated Tori and the fact that she'd been stood up, Jade shut the door behind her and walked slowly in.

Tori seemed to ignore Jade and kept watching the TV, as Miley Cyrus came on and began to sing.

"Tori." Jade said.

"Shh…Mileys on."

Tori who was drunkenly swaying from side to side, sat on the couch and intently watched Miley Cyrus as she sang Wrecking Ball. "A much as I love Miley, that Liz chick I saw singing this on YouTube did it better. I forget her last name. I think it starts with a G. I think it was Gibbies. Or is that the kid in Icarly who never wears his shirt?"

Jade had no idea, who this Liz Gibbies person Tori was referring to was. "Probably some no talent loser." Jade mumbled to herself.

Tori watched the song a few more moments then announced loudly. "I want that Coat. It looks fabulous. " Tori said, as she pointed to the long white fur coat, that Miley was wearing, as she sang in Times square.

"What?" Jade said.

Tori drained the last of the bottle and pointed at the TV. "I want her coat. It's politically incorrect, but fuck it. I've been the nice correct girl and what has it gotten me. NOTHING! You like someone and what does it get you. Nothing but grief. You find someone else and they just stand you up. It's like you don't matter at all."

Tori looked at her bottle and realized it was empty. "Look. Nothing." With that she tossed the bottle in an arc, where it landed and smashed on the kitchen floor."

Jade took a deep breath, gathered her courage and stood next to Tori. "Tori Look. I came here to…"

"Yeah…torment me. Tell me how much of a loser I am. Make me feel rotten. Same old crap. The thing Jadeypoo. I said Jadeypoo because I know it annoys you. The thing is I'm too dam drunk to care." Tori said as she drunkenly poked her finger into Jade's chest.

Jade was feeling shitter by the second. All because she was too much of a coward to say anything.

Jade realized she was trembling with Fear, but pushed on through it. "Look Tori. I don't hate you. I came here. I came here to start things fresh between us. I think you like me as much as I like you. Look. I just need to say it. I love you Tori."

Tori drunkenly shook her head and backed off. "No…No…that…that…that…No…" She then moved to the kitchen counter and grabbed a full bottle of Rum. She opened it and took a long drink.

"That's low Jade. Even for you." Tori said, as a frown formed on her face.

Jade stepped forward. "I mean it Tori. I love you. I really do. Why don't you put that bottle down and we can talk."

Tori waived her finger in front of her and took yet another drink. "You're tricking me. You Jade is a trickster. You found out how I feel about you and want to…"

Tori at this point stopped speaking and put her hand to her stomach. "I don't feel so well."

Jade closed the distance between her and Tori. "Look. I've been a coward. I wanted to tell you for so long but, I just never could. I do care about you. I love you. Brian was an ass. I've been an ass, but I want to make it up to you." Jade desperately wanted to convince Tori of her sincerity. "Please believe me."

Tori just stood there with an odd expression her face. "I believe I'm going to be sick."

Jade didn't even have time to move out of the way. A second later, Tori just seemed to convulse and puked all over Jade.

Jade looked at herself in horror, as half the contents of Tori's stomach were now dripping down her chest and pants. It was a greenish red mixture of chips, undigested pizza and what appeared to be dip. It looked terrible and smelled even worse.

Tori's eye's opened as wide as they could be, as she surveyed what she had just done. Tears instantly sprang from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Tori began go cry and sob like a baby. "Jade's going to kill me!"

That's the last thing Tori remembered doing.

Tori gradually became aware of several things. First of which was the severe pounding headache she now had. The second was that she was in bed and the third was that it was now daylight. On top of that, her stomach felt like hell and her mouth was a dry as a desert.

"What happened?" Tori groaned as she tried to sit up in bed. Her first three attempts to sit up were unsuccessful as her head hurt too much. But finally she was able to. She had only gotten drunk once before and knew what a hangover felt like. But this was a very wicked one.

As she sat, up Tori tried to remember how she got into bed. She couldn't. Nor could she remember putting on the duck pajamas that she was now wearing.

Looking around the room, it looked normal. But there was something on the night stand; a large glass of water and next to it two aspirin. Tori had no idea how they got there, but drank the water and took the aspirin.

As Tori searched back in her mind to the previous night, she felt like she was missing something.

Tori began to freak out as soon as she remembered. "JADE! Oh my god, puked on Jade. Oh shit. I am so dead."

A second later the door opened and Jade walked in carrying a tray. Tori could only imagine what instruments of torture were on it. "Oh  
my god, I'm going to die right now." Tori thought as she retreated away from Jade.

"Oh Good. You're up." Jade said with a strangely warm smile.

"Please don't kill…" Tori began to say, when she saw that the tray contained, Egg's, toast, bacon and orange juice. At this point her horribly hung over mind, stopped working.

Jade could see that Tori seemed to be in the middle of a complete freak out. She was curled up against the wall, staring at the tray of food with her mouthing hanging open.

"It's breakfast Tori. You eat it." Jade said, as she cautiously placed the tray on the bed.

After a few moments, Tori regained the ability to talk. "But…But…I threw up on you. But you're clothes their clean. I don't.."

With a matter of fact look, Jade put her hands on her hips. "You threw up on me, yourself, the floor on the way to the bathroom, the bathroom floor and finally puked for probably a good 5 minutes into the toilet. I held your hair the entire time."

Tori's mouth opened up into the shape of an O, as she tried to comprehend what she had done and why Jade didn't seem to be angry.

"I…I….Oh…Shit." Tori said as she ran her hands through her hair. "My parents are going to kill me. Assuming you don't kill me first. Why haven't you killed me, or is the food poisoned."

Jade rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor, with her back to Tori's dresser. "Your parents won't know a thing. All traces of last night have been cleaned up. The puke, the food, the bottles are all gone. As you can see my clothes are clean and yours are folded up on your dresser. I washed them last night after I put you into bed."

Tori looked to the neatly folded piles of clothes on her dresser, then back to Jade with a stunned look. "You put me in bed."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you passed out on the bathroom floor. Now couldn't I. Don't worry. I slept on the floor. I had to watch you for a while to make sure you didn't get sick while you were sleeping. I couldn't have you go all John Bonham on me."

Tori couldn't understand what was going on. Jade could tell Tori simply wasn't comprehending it.

"You took care of me. Why?" The Latina said, looking dumfounded.

Jade sighed and moved to the foot of Tori's bed. There she kneeled in front of Tori, who was sitting on the bed.. "Do you remember what I told you last night?"

Tori thought for a moment, then remembered with a bit of a shock. "You…said…you….loved me."

"That's why. I've been a coward too long. I knew you liked me, but I just couldn't say it. I know you didn't believe me last night. But please do. I took care of you last night. I'll take care of you tonight and every night after that."

Tori shook her head. "But…You hate me."

A pained expression came to Jade's face. "I don't. I really don't. I just want to be with you. Even though you were drunk off your ass and you threw up on me, There is nowhere else in the world, I wanted to be. I love you Tori. Please believe me."

Tori looked to the food, the clothes on the dresser and then back to Jade. She had loved Jade since the day she laid eyes on her, but never in a million years thought Jade would love her back. Even now, she had a hard time accepting it.

"Why? What could I offer you."

Taking a chance, Jade sat up on the bed next to Tori and took her hand. She was pleased to see that Tori did not object. "You're beautiful. Every time I see your eyes, I just melt inside. You're kind and caring. I had this whole speech prepared, but all I really want to say is that you're special. More than special and I can't not be with you anymore. Let me prove it to you. I'll do anything for you."

A small smile crept into the corner of Tori's mouth. "Anything."

"Anything Tori."

"Well, I'm hungry, tired and very hung over. But what I need, really need right now. It's silly, but I just want you to hold me. I've always wanted you to hold me. I love you Jade. I've always loved you. You don't have to do anything but just hold me."

Jade smiled and gently placed the tray on the floor, then crawled under the covers with Tori. She then happily wrapped her arms around Tori. "How long do you want me to hold you?"

"The rest of our lives." Tori said quietly, as she closed her eyes.

"Deal." Jade said in response, but realized that Tori had already fallen back asleep. That was fine with Jade. It was a wonderful feeling having Tori in her arms, one she planned to enjoy for a very very long time.

Before closing her own eyes, Jade kissed the sleeping Latina on the head and whispered. "Happy New Year's Tori."

**When Jade refers to going all John Bonham. She is referring to Led Zeppelin drummer John Bonham, who basically choked to death on his own vomit while passed out.**


End file.
